


Claws Deep

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Keith loves eating ass, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: If Lance thought the touches in public were bad, in bed Keith was an insatiable force of nature.





	Claws Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent pls enjoy

Keith’s obsession with Lance’s ass was not subtle. At all. He was always pinching, grabbing, and slapping it when they were out and Keith could get away with it. Pidge would scream in the background, Shiro would sigh and beg them to keep it in the bedroom, and Coran would attack them with a hundred questions on whether or not this was normal among human relations. Hunk was only encouraging bad behavior like the worst best friend he was. He would just give Lance a thumbs up and a cheeky grin and tell Keith about the time he found Lance eyes glued to some spanking porno back at the garrison. 

“Can you two  _ please  _ keep your hands off of each other for two ticks,” Allura would complain. Out in public and on diplomatic missions she would shoot the both of them a glare that had Lance quickly paling and Keith shoving his hands in his pockets.

Poor Lance was torn between dragging his boyfriend to the bedroom or nearest closet or kicking his ass back to Earth. Being turned on when they were supposed to be making allies was hell of the highest form. Especially when Keith would watch him with hooded eyes and make swipes at his butt in passing. He was a tease. A god damn cute fucker. 

When Keith had the unfortunate luck to be doused with quintessence, leaving him as Galra as a halfling could be, the touching seemed to increase. Lance wasn’t sure if Keith was getting comfort out of the constant groping or if it was some weird Galra thing that had been exposed when he grew cute fuzzy ears. Maybe being purple and soft made people extra horny. 

If Lance thought the touches in public were bad, in bed Keith was an insatiable force of nature. 

“F-Fuck,” Lance stuttered, arching his back prettily as he panted into the pillows. The hand he had fisted around his cock faltered before he took it off completely and clutched at the sheets instead. He was going to come if he kept touching himself and he wanted to bask in the attention he was getting for a little longer. “ _ Keith. _ ”

Keith hummed in response, sharp claws digging into the meat of Lance’s ass as he buried his tongue deeper inside of his hole making Lance yelp. There were few things more wonderful than Keith going to town on his ass, especially since he’d been rendered more purple and fuzzy. His tongue, seemingly longer reached places they hadn’t before and Lance was quickly falling apart faster than he did when Keith looked human. Not his fault though. Keith was good at this. He knew just how to leave Lance a shaking and moaning mess and he took the chance to whenever he could. 

Pinpricks of blood trickled up to the surface when Keith gripped the flesh of his ass hard and Lance wasn’t sure if the pain turned him on more or if it was just because it was Keith doing this to him. The stinging in his ass left him dizzy with need and grinding back against Keith’s face. Lance felt more than heard the rumbling coming from his boyfriend’s chest. Purring. Keith loved eating him out so much he was fucking  _ purring.  _ Lance moaned harder into the pillow and thrust his ass back, growing desperate. He fingers ached to grab his cock but he knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge at this point.

Claws dug into his ass a little harder before Keith lifted a hand and laid it hard against Lance’s bottom. Lance shrieked, bucking his hips as he clenched his pillow a little harder before digging his teeth into it. Keith smacked him again, a little harder, and Lance swore he could come just from that.

“God, Keith,” Lance gasped. “Feels so good.”

Keith pulled away to sink sharp teeth in Lance’s skin where his thighs met his ass and Lance  _ howled.  _ He bucked and groaned as Keith ran a tongue over the quickly bruising flesh before smacking him hard across his left cheek. Keith sucked hard on his hole before licking deep into him and Lance felt himself begin to shake apart at the seams. 

Lance reached down and grabbed his cock, fisting the base hard to try and stave off his orgasm. Keith spanked his ass harder, leaving it aching and hot to the touch as he purred and ate him out. Lance trembled violently and spewed a few more curses. He clenched his cock until it hurt before Keith pulled his hand away, fisting it and dragging the tip of his claw dangerously over his leaking tip. Lance bucked, groaning loudly into the pillow as he spilled over Keith’s hand. He shook as Keith worked him through it, deep and dirty kisses against his hole turning into kitten licks and tiny pecks against his heated skin.

Small kisses traveled up his back into Keith was nuzzling into the crook of his neck, still purring loudly. “You good?”

It took a moment for Lance to figure out how exactly to work his tongue, still reeling over his orgasm. “Ya, real good.”

“Can I fuck you?” 

Small fangs nipped at Lances neck and he shivered hard. He was probably too sensitive, he always was after Keith ate him out like that, but he stuck his ass out a little and moaned. “Go for it, kitten.”

He got another stinging swat on the ass for the pet name, but Lance just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at Neadevar.tumblr.com if you have prompt ideas or want to scream about Klance with me -thumbs up-


End file.
